Telescopic scope mounts for firearms have included mounting bases attachable to the receiver of the firearm (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,121,363 to York) and sight supports integrally formed in a frame encircling the firearm barrel to which the mounting bases are attached (U.S. Pat. No. 3,288,538).
None of the prior art scope mounts have satisfactorily provided for more complete rigidity, proper alignment, compact low telescopic sight mounting, and ready detachability when the scope is not in use, since either the mounting bases or the sight supports must be removable from the firearm in all prior art, usually by unscrewing relatively small mounting screws.